


Maintenance

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mentors, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A young lady receives her usual maintenance.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Maintenance

I was silent as I buttoned up my pinafore.   
It was Sunday, maintenance day, and I needed to be presentable for my mentors. Neither of them would be pleased if I came for my maintenance without being properly dressed and immaculetely clean.   
As I finished buttoning up, I heard a familiar knock on my door. Both Sir and Ma'am used distinctive knocks, I knew who was who by now.   
"Come in ma'am." I called. The door opened, as the older woman stepped inside, with her hair in a bun and her white shirt and black skirt immaculetely pressed, and smiled in approval at my clothes.   
"You're wearing your uniform properly dear?" She asked.   
"Yes ma'am." I replied. "I am."   
Ms. Winston smiled, walked to me, and took my delicate hands. "Good girl, dear. Good girl."   
"Thank you ma'am." I replied. I paused for a moment, before I asked, "Which one of you is going to be in charge of my maintenance today, ma'am?"   
My mentor smiled knowingly, and stroked my head. "You'll just have to be patient sweetheart." She explained.   
"Okay..." I replied.   
"Mr. Rodgers and I will be waiting in the usual room, dear. Come when you're ready." She explained, before giving me a kiss on the forehead.  
"Yes ma'am." I spoke softly. "I'll be there in a moment, I just need to finish my hair."   
Ms. Winston nodded, and walked from my room, leaving me to do my hair and stew over my impending maintenance. 

I knocked on the door of the maintenance room, and stood in front of it, waiting for my mentors to let me in. I'd dressed as well as was reasonable, in a white blouse with a large, embroidered collar, and a button up, brown pinafore, and my oxfords, with my hair braided in pigtails and pinned in buns.   
Mr. Rodgers opened the door, and smiled. He was a tall man in a brown suit, in a similar shade to my clothing, with well groomed, red hair. "Good morning darling. Come in." He said, holding the door open for me.   
"Thank you sir." I replied, walking inside.   
The maintenance room was about the size of a bedroom. There was a table in the middle, with three chairs, a wardrobe, which I knew contained a variety of tools, and a sofa against the side wall. On the table was my discipline book.   
Ms. Winston was already there.   
"Sit down sweetheart." Mr. Rodgers said, closing the door behind us. I obeyed, sitting at the table with Ms. Winston as Mr. Rodgers joined us.   
Ms. Winston opened my book. "Ximena, did Mr. Rodgers and I have to spank your bottom this week?"   
"Once, ma'am." I replied. "I said something inappropriate, so Mr. Rodgers took me to the living room and spanked my bum."   
"Correct." She replied. "Now sweetheart, how have your grades been lately?"   
"Better, ma'am." I replied. "They've gone up. I received passing grades on my assignments this week."   
"Good." She smiled, before turning to Mr. Rodgers. "I don't think she'll need anything too hard this week John, just firm."   
He nodded in agreement. "Stand up Ximena. Time to check your uniform."   
"Yes sir." I replied, before getting up from my chair. I walked to the most spacious corner of the room, and began to strip down, starting with my shoes.   
Gradually, I peeled back the layers, as Mr. Rodgers stood.   
Once I was in nothing but my underwear, my bra, and my socks, he walked around me, circling.   
"Good girl." He praised. "Pull your panties down sweetheart."   
"Yes sir." I replied obediently, hooking my thumbs into my panties, and pulling down, revealing my bare mound.   
Ms. Winston stood, and approached, before cupping the area gently, and smiling. "Perfect." She commented, "Bare and smooth."  
Gently, she bent me over, feeling my back and bottom. "Good...John? Fetch me the wipes please."   
"Of course." He replied, before going into the wardrobe. He pulled out a wet wipe, and handed it to Ms. Winston.   
"Spread your bottom sweetheart." She ordered.   
I obeyed her, spreading my bottom cheeks apart. Using the wipe, she ran her hand from my ladyhood, back to my bottomhole, and began to circle it, promoting a shiver down my spine. She did so for a minute, before taking it away.   
"Very good sweetheart." She praised, before moving back to the table to dispose of the wipe and write down the results in the book.   
"Keep your panties down for just a moment baby," Mr. Rodgers said. "We're going to make your spanking quick, okay?" He promised. I nodded, straightening myself and covering the space between my legs.   
"Alright..." Ms. Winston said gently. "Time for your maintenance spanking sweetheart. Mr. Rodgers will be the one who administers that." She explained. Mr. Rodgers, meanwhile, sat down and shifted the chair he was in. I nodded, nervous.   
I walked to Mr. Rodgers, and bent over his lap.   
I felt him lay his hand on my bottom, rubbing it at first. Mr. Rodgers preferred to ease me into the mindset of being spanked, and he felt that was the best way to do it. "Don't worry dear." He assured me, "At the absolute worst, you'll feel sore and stingy until lunch time."   
"Yes sir." I replied.   
He paused in his rubbing, and bought down his hand for my first smack. It was light, more akin to a firm tap. He waited a few moments, before giving me a second, a bit harder, enough to create the tiniest sting, before he gave me another, and another, and another, gradually increasing the force behind them, moving between my cheeks and my thighs. I squealed, his large hand leaving behind a mark with each smack, as my bottom gradually darkened to a bright pink.   
I began to squirm a bit, naturally. My bum was starting to feel sore, and I'd have to sit on it...   
Ms. Winston watched from the other side, making certain I wasn't kicking or squirming so much as to require extra smacks.   
Finally, Mr. Rodgers stopped, and began to inspect his work.   
"I think that's plenty for this week's maintenance." He said gently, rubbing my sore bottom. He reached down to retrieve my panties, and pulled them back up gently, before beginning to rub my back. "Very good sweetheart, I'm very proud of you." He gathered me up in a sitting position, and held me close, planting a gentle kiss on my head.   
"I think someone deserves a reward, Ms. Winston." He said, "She's been a very good girl."   
Meanwhile, I remained huddled close to Mr. Rodgers, my stinging bottom ignored so long as he held me.   
"Ximena? Sweetheart?" Ms. Winston spoke gently. "Why don't we put you back in your uniform, okay?"   
I nodded gently, before climbing from Mr. Rodger's lap, and walking back to the corner, where I put on a shirt, and my pinafore, the silky lining of my pinafore and my panties soothing my sore bottom

**Author's Note:**

> (*self-indulgent dance*)


End file.
